Teddy Lupin
by Nathalea
Summary: Un soir de Noël, Drago Malefoy décide de se rapprocher de son petit cousin, le jeune Teddy Lupin, 5 ans.


**Décembre 2003**

Il fait nuit au Terrier des Weasley, mais la fête du Réveillon bat son plein. La cuisine résonne du chant de Fleur Delacour, ignorant royalement les ordres de sa belle-mère, Molly Weasley. De temps à autre, leurs maris respectifs, Bill et Arthur, glissent un coup d'œil par l'entrebâillement de la porte pour vérifier que les deux femmes ne sont pas sur le point de s'entretuer. Mais cette hostilité n'est que de façade : Molly aime profondément sa belle-fille, et commence même à développer, malgré elle, une certaine admiration pour ses talents de cuisinière.

Dans le salon, les garçons s'occupent de dresser la table : Harry, Ron, Percy et Charlie font voleter la vaisselle dans tous les coins, sous les rires émerveillés des enfants qui courent en tous sens autour d'eux. De son côté, George, aussi discret qu'une ombre, ajoute sa touche personnelle à la décoration. Une Bombabouse sous le siège de sa mère sera un bon commencement.

Si l'on se risque dans les étages, c'est la tornade. En effet, les cinq années qui ont suivi la fin de la guerre ont aussi amorcé le début d'une renaissance, au sens propre du terme : ce sont pas moins de quatre mariages qui se sont succédés dans la famille Weasley, et autant de naissances. Bill et Fleur ont accueilli leur petite Victoire trois ans plus tôt. George et Angelina un beau petit garçon prénommé Fred. Percy et Audrey ont choisi Molly afin d'honorer la matriarche de la famille. Et enfin, Harry et Ginny viennent tout juste de devenir les heureux parents d'un petit James, âgé de huit jours. Ils escomptent bien voir Ron et Hermione les suivre dans cette voie très prochainement.

Résultat : tout ce petit monde crie, s'amuse, pleure, court dans tous les sens, et c'est aux mamans impuissantes de les rattraper pour tenter tant bien que mal de les préparer au dîner.

Heureusement, d'autres convives sont là pour leur prêter main-forte. Andromeda Tonks est toujours très fière de montrer à quel point son petit-fils Teddy, du haut de ses cinq ans, est le plus sage de tous.

Au final, c'est une atmosphère chaleureuse que celle du Terrier, un peu bruyante, un peu chaotique, mais vraie, sincère, humaine. Lorsque tous réussissent enfin à s'asseoir à table pour ouvrir leurs cadeaux, c'est un déferlement d'amour et de joie dans toutes les directions. Seul Harry guette, comme chaque année, l'arrivée du hibou grand-duc qui viendra déposer sur la pile un ultime paquet.

Ce soir-là, ça ne manque pas. L'oiseau se présente, très fier, à la fenêtre de la cuisine, comme s'il savait devoir se cacher de l'agitation générale. Harry lui gratouille la tête, comme chaque année. Il sait parfaitement à qui appartient cet oiseau. Tout comme il sait à qui est destiné le paquet.

Après lui avoir donné une friandise, Harry renvoie le hibou et retourne au salon pour déposer, souriant, son joli cadeau sur les genoux de Teddy :

\- Regarde, dit-il à son filleul émerveillé. Encore un cadeau pour toi !

Le petit garçon se jette sur le papier comme s'il voulait le dévorer. A l'intérieur, comme tous les ans, il découvre un cadeau qui surpasse infiniment tous les autres. Une petite voiture en bois, faite entièrement à la main, et qui se met à voler toute seule autour de la tête de l'enfant, sans oublier au passage de se cogner contre les pieds de la table. Teddy tente une fois ou deux de la rattraper, jusqu'à ce que la voiture se pose délicatement d'elle-même dans sa main.

Harry sourit. Il ne sait pas s'il doit voir dans cette voiture volante maladroite une allusion directe à sa propre expérience. Il maudit l'expéditeur du cadeau en silence, mais le cœur n'y est pas.

Non, à bien contempler le petit Teddy jouer avec sa voiture en délaissant ses autres cadeaux, Harry se sent pris d'une inspiration :

\- Je reviens, annonce-t-il discrètement à sa femme pour que personne d'autre ne l'entende.

Et il transplane dans le froid hivernal.

Arrivé devant la grande demeure, il ne sait pas trop quoi faire. Il n'est pas venu ici depuis plus de cinq ans, et l'endroit ravive en lui de mauvais souvenirs. Le Manoir Malefoy se dresse aussi sinistre que dans ses rêves. Pas de place pour Noël, ici. Il fait sombre et il n'y a aucun bruit. Harry frappe malgré tout à l'entrée du portail.

Quelques instants plus tard, Drago Malefoy en personne se matérialise devant lui. Lui par contre a beaucoup changé depuis la fin de la guerre. Harry lui a toujours trouvé l'air sinistre, mais à présent, il s'accorde parfaitement avec l'atmosphère lugubre de sa maison :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Potter ? lui lance-t-il avec son habituelle voix trainante.

Ça, par contre, ça n'a pas changé. Harry aurait pu reconnaitre cette intonation entre mille :

\- Joyeux Noël, Malefoy, répond-il sobrement. Je suis venu te remercier pour le cadeau de Teddy. J'ai pensé que tu aurais voulu savoir qu'il l'a beaucoup aimé. Il ne le lâche plus.

Le visage de Malefoy se tord d'une drôle d'expression : la surprise se dispute à la répartie qu'il était sur le point de lancer. Finalement, il répond simplement :

\- Merci. Tu aurais pu me le dire dans une lettre. Pas besoin de te déplacer jusqu'ici.

\- En fait, je me suis dit... Que peut-être, tu aimerais venir le voir ?

Malefoy recule d'un pas. Sa posture se fait cette fois franchement défensive. Harry ne lui laisse pas le temps de se défiler :

\- Ecoute, tu lui envoies un cadeau tous les ans. Il est de ta famille, c'est ton petit cousin. C'est normal que tu veuilles nouer des liens avec lui.

\- Oui, c'est sûr...

Malefoy évite son regard, hausse les épaules, comme pour se distancer de ce qu'il s'apprête à dire :

\- Ma tante Bellatrix a juste tué sa mère... Son père est mort aux mains d'un Mangemort ami de ma famille... C'est sûr, oui, je suis le parent rêvé pour lui. Je suis sûr que sa grand-mère rêve de me voir débarquer dans sa vie.

\- Rien de tout ceci n'a quoi que ce soit à voir avec toi.

\- Tu es sûr, Potter ? Tu veux que je te rappelle de quel côté je me battais pendant la guerre ?

\- Je ne t'ai jamais vu prendre part à la bataille. Ce que j'ai vu, en revanche, c'est ta main qui s'est abaissée quand on t'a ordonné de tuer Dumbledore. Je t'ai vu mentir pour me protéger de Bellatrix, ici-même, dans ce Manoir.

Malefoy ricane. Mais il ne dit rien. Les souvenirs l'engloutissent, lui aussi. Il a les larmes aux yeux.

\- Je ne veux pas infliger ma présence à ce petit, murmure-t-il finalement. Il est bien, avec vous. Il est heureux. Il est innocent. Il doit le rester. Il ne peut pas entrer en contact avec une famille comme la mienne, ça le pourrirait.

\- Alors, pourquoi est-ce que tu lui as envoyé un cadeau ce soir ?

Malefoy secoue la tête. Il semble tellement perdu, tellement seul, qu'Harry ne peut s'empêcher d'éprouver pour lui un profond sentiment de pitié.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'ai fait, répond-il enfin. C'est Noël, je... J'avais peut-être envie de faire au moins une chose de bien, tu comprends ?

Harry hoche doucement la tête :

\- Ça lui a fait très plaisir.

\- Avec mes parents, il est la seule famille qu'il me reste. La seule famille décente...

\- Où sont-ils ? Tes parents ?

A nouveau, Malefoy se fend d'un horrible rictus :

\- Ils ne vivent plus ici. Tu imagines bien. Les Malefoy ne sont plus vraiment en odeur de sainteté, dans ce pays. Ils ont déménagé en Allemagne juste après la guerre.

\- Alors tu es tout seul ici ?

\- Je n'ai pas voulu venir avec eux. Ça aurait été fuir, et... Je suis fatigué de fuir.

\- Viens avec moi.

\- Comment ?

\- Viens avec moi, Malefoy. Viens voir Teddy. Ce n'est qu'un petit garçon, il n'a pas de parents, il sera heureux de rencontrer un nouveau membre de sa famille.

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis, Potter...

\- Il n'a que cinq ans, Drago.

Malefoy tique à la mention de son prénom.

\- Il n'est pas dangereux. Il ne mord pas. Il ne te fera aucun mal. Et toi non plus, tu ne lui feras aucun mal. Je le sais.

A travers son regard, Harry tente de lui transmettre toute la sincérité de ses mots. Malefoy hésite, il le sent :

\- Il ne me fera peut-être pas de mal, mais sa grand-mère ? répond-il alors. Les Weasley ? Tu crois qu'ils seront ravis d'accueillir un Mangemort à leur table ?

\- Nous savons tous que tu n'étais qu'un enfant, Drago. Ce n'était pas ta faute. Et Remus et Tonks ne sont pas morts à cause de toi. Jamais Teddy, Andromeda, ni qui que ce soit d'autre, ne te tiendra pour responsable dans cette maison.

Malefoy est soudain pris d'un rire nerveux :

\- Même Weazmoche ? Même Granger ?

\- Ron était présent dans la Salle sur Demande quand nous t'avons sauvé la vie, répond gravement Harry. Et Hermione était là quand tu as refusé de nous dénoncer. Crois-moi. Nos petites querelles sont derrière nous. Si toi aussi, tu acceptes de tourner la page.

Malefoy se met à trembler dans le froid. Harry s'aperçoit soudain qu'il pleure, mais il fait mine de ne pas le voir. Un jeune homme fier comme Malefoy vivrait très mal cet instant de faiblesse face à son ancien ennemi. Harry fait donc semblant de regarder autour de lui, dans le grand parc endormi par la neige, puis il tend la main à Malefoy une fois que celui-ci a caché ses larmes :

\- Alors, tu es prêt ?

\- Quoi, maintenant ?

\- Noël est ce soir, Malefoy.

\- Mais personne ne sait que je viens...

Harry se risque à lui faire un clin d'œil :

\- Tu seras la surprise de la soirée.

Le Serpentard est visiblement trop angoissé pour sourire. Prudemment, comme s'il avait peur qu'Harry le morde, il saisit sa main et le laisse transplaner jusqu'au Terrier.

L'absence d'Harry s'est fait remarquer. Lorsqu'il rouvre la porte du salon, un torrent de cris et d'enfants se jette à ses pieds. Derrière lui apparait Malefoy.

Aussitôt, le silence se fait. Ron et Hermione échangent un regard stupéfait. Harry se contente de déclarer :

\- Malefoy est venu souhaiter un joyeux Noël à son petit cousin. Teddy ?

Teddy émerge de la marée d'enfants, serrant toujours sa petite voiture contre lui.

Harry s'écarte. Alors, dans un silence presque religieux, Drago Malefoy s'agenouille devant le petit garçon et lui sourit. Dans ce sourire, il y a toute sa fragilité, sa peur d'être rejeté.

\- Bonjour, Teddy, dit-il d'une voix non plus trainante, mais très douce. Je m'appelle Drago. Je suis ton petit cousin.

\- C'est quoi, petit cousin ? répond aussitôt Teddy.

\- Ça veut dire que ta maman et moi étions cousins.

\- Tu connaissais ma maman ?

Un éclat de douleur passe sur le visage de Malefoy :

\- Oui, petit homme, je connaissais ta maman.

\- Elle était comment ?

\- Elle était...

Malefoy se passe la langue sur les lèvres, cherche ses mots :

\- C'était une sorcière extrêmement douée. Beaucoup plus drôle que moi. Elle avait des cheveux qui changeaient de couleur, comme toi.

Il passe une main dans la touffe de cheveux de l'enfant, qui virent au bleu vif sous ses éclats de rire :

\- Et mon papa ? demande Teddy.

Malefoy hoche la tête :

\- Oui, je connaissais aussi ton papa. Il a été mon professeur, quand j'étais à Poudlard.

\- Comme tonton Harry !

Malefoy laisse échapper un rire, malgré lui. Il glisse un regard vers Harry qui le dévisage en souriant :

\- Oui, petit homme, comme « tonton Harry ».

Teddy semble méditer ces paroles quelques instants. Il presse machinalement la voiture contre lui comme si c'était un trésor. Puis soudain, avec toute la spontanéité de l'enfance, il s'exclame en pointant du doigt :

\- Elle, c'est Victoire ! C'est mon amoureuse, et on va se marier plus tard !

Victoire, trois ans, rougit de l'attention dont elle fait l'objet.

\- Bonjour, Victoire, sourit Malefoy gentiment.

Teddy le prend par la main :

\- Viens, viens ! On va essayer ma voiture ! Je suis ton petit cousin et tu es mon grand cousin, alors tu dois jouer avec moi !

\- Je vais venir jouer avec toi, petit homme. Donne-moi juste deux minutes, d'accord ?

\- Tu reviens, hein ?

\- Promis.

En réalité, Malefoy lève sur l'assistance un regard incertain. Il s'approche de la longue table où tous sont réunis, et affronte, avec beaucoup de courage, tous ceux qui incarnent ses pires regrets : Molly et Arthur Weasley, qui ont perdu leur fils, George Weasley qui a perdu son frère jumeau, Hermione Granger, torturée par sa tante Bellatrix au sein de sa propre maison, Andromeda Tonks, qui a perdu son mari, sa fille et son gendre, au cours de la guerre contre Voldemort...

C'est à elle que Malefoy s'adresse en premier :

\- Madame, dit-il respectueusement. Je comprendrais que vous ne vouliez pas de moi ici. Si tel est votre souhait, si ma présence vous semble indécente, je partirai d'ici sur le champ et vous n'entendrez plus jamais parler de moi. Mais j'espère que vous ne déciderez pas cela. Je suis navré pour ce qui est arrivé à votre fille. Je n'ai pas eu la chance de connaitre Nymphadora comme un cousin est censé connaitre sa cousine. Je n'ai pas eu la chance de côtoyer la personne merveilleuse qu'elle devait être. Mais en revanche, j'ai encore la chance de pouvoir connaitre son fils... Et de vous connaitre vous. Vous êtes Andromeda Black. Vous êtes ma tante. Je n'ai pas non plus eu la chance de vous connaitre comme un neveu doit connaitre sa tante. Mais je peux encore le faire. Je vous en prie. Je peux encore réparer les erreurs qui ont déchiré notre famille.

Un long silence suit cette déclaration. Au bout d'un moment, Andromeda se lève. Sa beauté la fait paraitre étrangement proche de ses sœurs à cet instant : un mélange entre Narcissa et Bellatrix, mais plus doux, infiniment plus doux. Elle aussi a les larmes aux yeux :

\- J'ai toujours regretté la folie qui s'était emparé de mes sœurs, dit-elle en s'approchant de Malefoy. Surtout Bellatrix, bien sûr... Lorsque tu es né, j'ai regretté de ne jamais pouvoir te connaitre. Je savais que Narcissa ne me laisserait jamais t'approcher, et que de toute façon, il valait mieux pour ma propre famille que je reste éloignée de toi. Mais je suis heureuse que les choses aient changé aujourd'hui. C'est pour cela que nous nous sommes battus, à Poudlard. C'est pour cela que ma Nymphadora est morte. Je suis sûre qu'elle serait très heureuse de voir sa famille réunie ici aujourd'hui. Toute sa famille.

Elle jette un regard vers Teddy. L'enfant court après sa voiture volante sans prêter attention à la discussion. Malefoy, lui, semble à peine capable de parler :

\- Merci, articule-t-il malgré tout. Merci...

Andromeda le serre dans ses bras :

\- Tu n'as pas à me remercier, mon petit.

L'atmosphère vibre de toutes ces émotions refoulées. Quand soudain, Molly Weasley s'exclame de sa voix de stentor :

\- Drago ! Veux-tu un peu de pudding ?

Malefoy sursaute. Toute la tablée éclate de rire. Avant qu'il ait pu répondre quoi que ce soit, Malefoy se retrouve assis entre Harry et Ginny, qui lui demande de tenir le petit James une seconde, et Ron s'empresse de lui verser une louchée de pudding en en renversant copieusement la moitié sur son pantalon :

\- Désolé, dit-il avec un clin d'œil. C'est qu'il y a si peu de place ici !

Malefoy accepte la pique de bonne grâce. Au bout d'un moment, libéré du petit James si remuant, Malefoy semble enfin parvenir à se détendre, et Teddy revient le tirer par la main pour qu'ils jouent avec sa voiture volante :

\- Tu crois que j'en aurai une vraie comme ça un jour ? demande l'enfant, surexcité.

\- Demande à ton parrain. Lui il en avait une vraie.

Teddy se tourne aussitôt vers Harry, au bord de l'apoplexie :

\- C'est vrai, c'est vrai, c'est vrai ? Tu en avais une _vraie_ ?

Harry jette un regard faussement mauvais à Malefoy :

\- C'est vrai, oui. Je sens que je vais déjà regretter de t'avoir amené, toi...

Malefoy hausse les épaules :

\- Joyeux Noël, Potter, dit-il en engloutissant sa bouchée de pudding.

\- Joyeux Noël, Drago ! bondit Teddy en lui plantant un bisou sur la joue.

Malefoy sourit. Harry aussi. Il n'aurait jamais cru voir un tel sourire s'épanouir un jour sur le visage de son ancien ennemi.

* * *

Et voilà ce petit OS est terminé, j'espère qu'il vous a plu !

 **Je tiens également à vous dire que si vous aimez ce que je fais, mon premier roman papier, Ezéchiel, sera publié d'ici quelques mois aux éditions Edelweiss !** C'est un roman psychologique qui parle de la frontière entre le rêve et la réalité, et de la façon dont notre subconscient peut nous manipuler. Avec une jolie romance en prime ! ;D

N'hésitez pas à vous abonner à ma page **Facebook, « Sophie Griselle - Natalhea »,** pour être mis au courant de la publication et de tous mes travaux d'écriture, et aussi à me suivre sur **Twitter** ( Natalhea_) et **Instagram** ( sophiegriselle).

Si vous avez des questions, vous pouvez sans problème m'envoyer un petit MP ou me laisser un commentaire, je lis et je réponds à tout ;D

A très bientôt pour de prochaines aventures !

Nat'


End file.
